It is desirable that military combat training simulate actual combat conditions to the greatest extent possible. One important aspect of military training relates to the firing of weapons. While bullets or blanks may sometimes be used in training exercises, sometimes the use of real ammunition is not appropriate in a particular training activity, and the use of blanks can be quite costly. Other pyrotechnics that simulate the detonation of munitions may be dangerous and may require that the participants wear protective clothing, diminishing the realism of the simulation. Accordingly, non-pyrotechnic detonation simulators that simulate the sound of gunfire and the detonation of other munitions are desirable.